bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Hooray! Todd Episode!
Hooray! Todd Episode! 'is the third episode of Season 4 of [[Wikipedia:Netflix|''Netflix]] original series BoJack Horseman, ''and the 39th episode overall. Synopsis Helpful to a fault, Todd is spread thin doing favors for Princess Carolyn, Mr. Peanutbutter and a visitor with a potential connection to BoJack. Plot Summary The episode opens with a view of an orchestra. As the orchestra plays, the scene shows a triangle in front of an empty chair. One of the orchestra members asks where Todd is, while another reassures him that Todd will appear. Todd stumbles his way through the audience and on stage, reaching his chair in time for his solo. The scene then cuts to a bar, where several members of the orchestra are discussing Todd's achievements. A lion overhears them and begins to describe Todd as one of the most caring and spirited men he ever knew, stating that he sometimes wishes Todd won't appear for his solo and exclaiming, "''No man should be asked to give that much." Todd then stumbles out of the bathroom, exclaiming that salsa spilled on him, and could not leave the bathroom for an hour. The next morning, Todd wakes up in Mr. Peanutbutter's house. Mr. Peanutbutter and Katrina are discussing the issue of fracking. Mr. Peanutbutter shows that he does not have a clear stance on fracking. Diane, on her way to work, shows her dislike of fracking—stating that if Mr. Peanutbutter is for fracking, she will be very upset. Katrina tells Mr. Peanutbutter that he needs to be sincere and emphatic. Mr. Peanutbutter states he can be emphatic, but lost his sunglasses. Katrina asks Todd to go get Mr. Peanutbutter's glasses, and Todd agrees. As Todd is leaving, a mailman comes by with a package for Mr. Peanutbutter. Todd is told to sign for the package, but refuses and takes the campaign bus to VIM. As he does this, the teenage female horse who tried to contact BoJack in ''That Went Well'','' is hiding in some bushes across the street. She is wearing a trench coat and fedora—spying on Todd. Todd arrives at Princess Carolyn's office, where Princess Carolyn tells Todd about Courtney Portnoy's new movie, ''Ms.Taken. Princess Carolyn tells Todd that Courtney's image is currently lacking support from the common folk. She asks Todd to go on a date with Courtney for the paparazzi to get some pictures. Todd mentions a meeting he planned on attending later that day but reluctantly agrees. Todd goes back to Mr. Peanutbutter's house, where Katrina tells him that they missed the polling results due to Todd not signing for the package, and tells him to sign for anything about Mr. Peanutbutter. Mr. Peanutbutter then goes on to give a speech about fracking, while Todd signs a letter to the state government. Todd is then chloroformed by the teen horse girl. When Todd wakes up, she assures him she's not going to hurt him and introduces herself as Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack. She explains to Todd she has a long name due to having eight adopted fathers who live together in a gay polyamorous relationship. She tells Todd, ever since she was a baby, people have always told her she looks like BoJack Horseman—so she came to L.A. to see if he's her "biological sperm guy." Todd agrees to take Hollyhock to BoJack's house to gather a DNA sample. Hollyhock chloroforms him again, and they find BoJack asleep on his couch. Hollyhock yanks out a hair from BoJack, and before they leave, BoJack wakes up. He asks about Hollyhock, to which Todd lies and says she's a maid. BoJack is surprised by Todd's nice gesture. However, as BoJack tells Todd this, Todd cuts him off. He tells BoJack they haven't spoken in over a year, and it's actually been working for him. A downed BoJack accepts, and as he is about to question why he got him a maid, Hollyhock chloroforms him. She sends Todd off to analyze the DNA sample. Todd quickly arrives at a DNA clinic but gets told that he needs a sample from Hollyhock too. He finds out it's 1:00, and remembers about his date with Courtney. After arriving at the restaurant, Courtney mentions that the place is "too fancy for a common man." Courtney quickly leaves, saying she can't handle it. After the waiter mentions "hair" and "famous father," Todd races back to BoJack's house and sees that Hollyhock has done no cleaning. BoJack pulls Todd into his bedroom and says he'll have to fire her if she does not clean anything. Todd tells BoJack to buzz up and sleep, assuring him Hollyhock will clean the house. Todd then quickly works to clean the entire house while Hollyhock sits around lazily. After cleaning the house, Katrina calls Todd, revealing that Todd had signed a letter giving Mr. Peanutbutter his support on fracking. Mr. Peanutbutter asks Todd to help him with Diane, where Todd assumes he needs to keep her away from the social media and the news. Todd obliges and tries to distract Diane with a dance at Girlcroosh. While Diane's boss, Stefani Stilton addresses Diane about her articles—saying she finds it inspiring that she knows no one reads the stuff she writes about but she does it anyway. Princess Carolyn calls Todd and tells him he needs to meet Courtney at the Sharc Jacobs fashion show to help her image. After hanging up, Diane asks Todd how to make her articles liked. Todd suggests writing them full of gossip, to which Diane tries to look at the internet. Todd quickly tells her a lie about Channing Tatum's refugee daughter. Todd asks Diane to run a DNA test on Hollyhock and BoJack's hairs which he says are Channing Tatum's and his daughter's, and leaves. Todd arrives at the Sharc Jacobs fashion show and accidentally stumbles into the model's area. He ends up having to walk the runway, and after several displeased boos, he says fashion is for everyone. The crowd agrees and cheers. Todd then gets a call from Diane, who confirms that the hairs are a match. Todd quickly hangs up and rushes off to tell Hollyhock, only to find BoJack going through the mail. BoJack informs Todd that Hollyhock is at Channing Tatum's house. Todd quickly runs to Channing Tatum's house to tell Hollyhock, who he finds sitting in Channing Tatum's house. Todd is about to tell Hollyhock that the DNA matches, but lies instead and says there is not a match. Hollyhock feels bad for coming to L.A. Diane suddenly knocks on the door. Todd tells Hollyhock to hide and impersonates Channing Tatum. After Diane reveals that the DNA was a match, to Hollyhock's shock, Diane realizes she does not wish to be a gossip reporter. Todd says she did well to follow her heart. After Diane leaves, Todd finds Hollyhock is gone. Before Todd can chase her, Princess Carolyn calls and tells Todd he still needs to get pictures with Courtney. Todd quickly finds Courtney, and the two have a brief discussion. Todd reveals he won't attend a meeting he has later that night before the paparazzi catch them. Courtney tells the paparazzi that the two of them are engaged. Todd states he's confused, and then heads to BoJack's house, looking for Hollyhock. Upon arriving at BoJack's, he finds BoJack and tells him that Hollyhock is his daughter. BoJack is surprised to learn this, and Todd explains Hollyhock didn't want to tell him. BoJack laments to Todd he wouldn't want himself as a father either, and about how he treated him and slept with Emily—the only person Todd was ever in love with. Todd says he thinks he didn't think he loved Emily, and he doesn't feel he deserves to be loved. BoJack reassures Todd he's a great person and does so without ever wanting anything in return except for somewhere to sleep. Todd then admits to BoJack he thinks he's asexual. BoJack tells Todd that he is happy for Todd, and Todd admits it felt good to come out and happily exclaims he's asexual. BoJack then asks if they're cool, but Todd says it wasn't just Emily—it was a lot of things. However, he agrees he wouldn't mind being acquaintances with him. Todd leaves, but before he does, he tells BoJack it's good to have him back. Shortly after Todd leaves, the doorbell rings again. BoJack answers it, and it's Hollyhock. Todd goes to his meeting, which is an asexual meet-up. Todd settles down with his new group of friends, and the scene cuts to the same orchestra as at the beginning. Todd's solo comes up, but he is nowhere to be found, to which the lion from before says, "Good for him." Cast Trivia *Todd officially comes out as asexual. *This is the official debut of Hollyhock Manheim-Mannheim-Guerrero-Robinson-Zilberschlag-Hsung-Fonzerelli-McQuack, and it is revealed she and BoJack do in fact have matching DNA. *The fictional company Sharc Jacobs is based off real life fashion designer Marc Jacobs. *Todd and BoJack become acquaintances, making this the first time BoJack has somewhat made amends to someone who gave him the "f word" (which only happens when he irrevocably destroys a relationship). *The band members from the start of the episode all mention his many exploits that happened in earlier episodes, primarily Our A-Story is a "D" Story, That Went Well, and Hank After Dark. *This is the first appearance of actress Courtney Portnoy, and she and Todd begin their fake relationship for her publicity. **The two also get "engaged." * Todd's future love interest, Yolanda Buenaventura makes a cameo in this episode, at the asexual meeting. *This episode acknowledges that Todd does many things for his friends, while usually none of them pay him back or care about his exploits. *Todd's wake-up alarm on his phone is a tune previously heard in his rock opera. *The French double bass player in the orchestra appears for taking part in the stripper scene in Philbert in The Light Bulb Scene and also appears in Yes And, That went Well and Horse Majeure. Errors *When Hollyhock is taking selfies while Todd shovels trash over the balcony, her right sock is beige like her sneakers instead of pink. Quotes '''BoJack: Looks like I missed quite a deal over at Pottery Barn. Life is but a series of missed opportunities... Some involving Pottery Barn. ---- Princess Carolyn: Judah, prepare the press release: "Portnoy finds joy in hoi polloi boy toy." ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Article stubs